This invention relates to certain improvements in tubing supports or hangers of the type illustrated, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,863,625.
Conduit clips or clamps supporting or clamping pipe or tubular elements such as conduit to structural elements such as channels, wire, rod, or bar, may take the form of multi-part C-shape clamps which employ a screw or clamp fastener to clamp the C-shape elements around the conduit. When single piece clips are employed, they may be difficult to secure in place sometimes requiring the conduit to be threaded through the clamp after being positioned on the structural element. Also, such clips usually include elongated saddle or bight portions surrounding the clip with offset legs, which, if employed with a tightening element, may provide eccentric loading and twisting components of force. Moreover, in the manufacture of such clips, large amounts of metal from the original blank are required to be removed making the clips quite costly.